


Hysterically Funny

by bobbiejelly



Series: Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions [37]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: But Not Actually A Musical, Deleted Scenes, Dramatic Irony, Extra Scene, F/M, Leaning on the Fourth Wall, Reddit Imagines, Set During The Musical, Straight People, lampshading, straight people sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery and Alex Karev discussing Lucy Fields.Set during the song beneath the song.Spoilers through GA-S7-E15.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens, Alex Karev/Lucy Fields
Series: Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718206
Comments: 26
Kudos: 4





	Hysterically Funny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dropsonde (singers in a lower choir remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905239) by [openended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended). 



_Author's Note:_

So, this is just a drabble that I thought I'd write up here.

It's not MerAdd.

It's kinda Addison/Alex ish.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Hysterically Funny**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery and Alex Karev discussing Lucy Fields._

_Set during the song beneath the song._

_Spoilers through GA-S7-E15._

* * *

_Prompt from Reddit: Dr Lucy Fields ...beautiful, but SO annoying. Her stuck up attitude with Alex was EWWWWW!_

Addison: So, Lucy Fields, huh.

Alex: Yeah, she's, yeah.

Addison: Are you two, together?

Alex: Sort of?

Addison: You realize this is hysterically funny right?

Alex: Why?

Addison: Guess.

Alex: I'm lost.

Addison: In your words, 'dude,' she's a blonde OB-GYN who's a little bit crazy.

Alex: And therefore?

Addison: Karev, it's a bit uncanny don't you think?

Alex: Seriously, are you going to tell me or just keep smirking like that?

Addison: Lucy is a combination of the traits of all the people you previously slept with. Lucy is blonde like Izzie, on OB-GYN like me, and trust me, she's a bit... Look, I don't say this in a weird or pining or romantic way Karev, and you didn't want me then and you don't now, we were never a couple and we didn't want that and we're cool. But you're a good kid and I just don't want you to get hurt by her, that's all…

Alex: She's cool though. Lucy ate food with me at the trailer.

Addison: You live in a- wait, Derek's old trailer?

Alex: Yeah, Mer let me live there with Izzie but she disappeared and we got a divorce and now I'm with Lucy kinda and I haven't seen Ava/Rebecca since I had to have her committed.

Addison: Do you like living in the trailer?

Alex: It's okay but I kinda hate it. But at least I basically live in the parking lot here.

Addison: You're going to get a ticket if you keep taking up 3 spots.

Alex: Why the hell do you care, Dr. Montgomery? You have your new life in LA. You ran away and you liked it, remember?

Addison: Look, I just. Never mind I'm just saying that's all. Enjoy your Lucy. And your trailer. And your terrible parking skills.

Alex: Right. I hope your California life is good. I hope you find someone to love you back, you know. I do. You're a good kisser and a good lay. I mean, you're the first chick who's dominated me so-

Addison: Okay, Karev. You have your... Lucy so maybe we shouldn't talk about this. I know I said one time to always take the shot in case you don't regret it. I just hope you don't regret the shots you do take, either.

Alex: Thanks, Montgomery.

Addison: You're welcome Karev.

Alex: Have you heard from Izzie by the way? I have not and I just wondered if you did because she used to like maternal medicine stuff so I just wondered if she ever reached out to you. I still have her old number but I don't feel right calling her because I like imagining her being happy and all. Plus I've moved on.

Addison: No, I haven't. If I'd stayed, if Izzie'd wanted to, I'd have liked to have mentored her on my specialty. She had a real gift.

Alex: Yeah.

Addison Do you think she's the 'one that got away' for you?

Alex: I have Lucy, remember?

Addison: So NOW you want to play that card, Karev?

Alex: Look, I gotta go. I don't think I'm ever gonna see Izzie again. But let me know if you ever do, okay? But don't tell her I said that. Or Lucy. Or Mer.

Addison: Sure. Take care Karev. But seriously, you need to find a better parking space.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Sometimes it's funny to do a 'Reddit Imagines,' dialogue. Usually involving Addison.

Hope you enjoy this one. Even gay, I did enjoy the scene with Addison almost kissing Karev, subsequently kissing Karev when he said he didn't have a dad, Addison slamming him into an on-call room, Addison asking Alex out, Addison wondering if anyone would miss her if she disappeared, and Addison turning Alex down. It was a cool arc. And I wish this also happened.

This is probably not going to continue.

Though if you have a prompt you want, I guess, go ahead and ask?

Otherwise, see you in the comments!

Let me know if you have any favorite parts of this.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
